


Твоя роковая ошибка

by Anastasia_Hathor



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Betrayal, Dark, Deception, Drama, F/M, Post-Canon, Revenge, Songfic, Treason
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Hathor/pseuds/Anastasia_Hathor
Summary: Когда шок горожан из-за воскрешения почившего три года назад графа прошёл, он ошеломил народ другой новостью - в Везувии будет новая графиня, юная чародейка Сана, ученица Азры, о которой столько шептались в городе. Восставшая из мёртвых пара, оба отражения друг друга. Но отражения существуют ровно до тех пор, пока кто-то не разобьёт зеркало, верно?
Relationships: Apprentice & Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Kudos: 5





	Твоя роковая ошибка

**Author's Note:**

> В фанфике присутствует музыкальная сцена, поэтому рекомендую ознакомиться с треком, и когда появиться значок «*», включить песню Panic! at the Disco — House of Memories и читать под неё.

Ловкие руки Паши умело орудовали лентами платья Саны, создавая вычурный золото-чёрный узор на спине девушки. Судя по прерывистому дыханию чародейки, либо Деворак перестаралась, либо Сана очень волнуется.

— Слишком туго? — решила уточнить рыжеволосая, на что сегодняшняя невеста покачала головой, от чего золотые пряди попытались выскользнуть из сложной причёски.

— Переживаю немного, — Сана сжала руки на коленях.

— А-ха-ха, это крайне забавно, — заметила Паша, заканчивая с лентами. — Я о том, что вы с ним спасли реальный мир от разрушения, и этот путь ты проделала на крепко стоящих ногах и без тени сомнения на лице, а теперь трусишь перед свадебной церемонией.

— Наверное, ты права, но у меня плохое предчувствие. Ты же не уедешь сразу после свадьбы? — Сана повернулась к подруге и взяла её за руку, серыми глазами тревожно глядя в её лицо.

— Прости, но Нади ждёт меня в Пракре уже почти неделю. Не хочу её заставлять скучать по мне больше необходимого. Крепись, герой, ты справишься! И будешь просто отличной графиней! — Деворак подмигнула девушке, и та смущённо улыбнулась в ответ.

— А может быть по-другому? — со смешинками в голосе спросила чародейка, обнимая подругу. — Сегодня будет лучший день! Никаких сожалений, все предчувствия пускай записываются на приём!

— Миледи, скоро начнётся бал, — после стука в комнату заглянул слуга и Сана кивнула в знак того, что она сейчас будет.

— Ты выглядишь идеально, дорогая. Вперёд, поражать свой народ на повал! — Паша поклонилась и ушла из комнаты вслед за слугой, оставляя чародейку наедине со своими мыслями.

Серые глаза внимательно изучали девушку в отражении. Она правда любит Люцио, но… Сможет ли она жить в таких условиях? Не потеряется ли реальная Сана в постоянных приёмах, решениях вопросов города и благосостояния граждан. Желание сбежать становилось сильнее с каждой секундой. Это не про неё, это убьёт её!

— Малышка Сана, я тебя нашёл, — раздался счастливый голос Люцио за спиной, но лишь сфокусировав взгляд девушка увидела его отражение за собой.

Мужчина мягко обнял чародейку со спины, беря её руки, затянутые в чёрно-серые перчатки, в свои. На удивление, Люцио, который сам настоял на проведении этого бала, предпочёл одеться в костюм с последнего Маскарада, только маски не было.

— А ты знаешь, что нельзя на невесту в платье до свадьбы смотреть? — спокойно спросила Сана, глядя в серые глаза графа в зеркале.

— Условности. Я граф, моя дорогая, для меня нет законов и правил в этом дворце, — улыбнулся блондин, и чародейке показалось, что этой улыбкой можно осветить ночь — настолько довольной и счастливой она была. Но через мгновение её сменило выражение тревоги на лице Люцио. — Что-то случилось? У тебя сердце колотится как сумасшедшее. Или это потому что я рядом?

— Даже если и из-за тебя, я никогда в этом не признаюсь, — Сана повернулась лицом к жениху, внимательно разглядывая каждую деталь его внешности.

— У меня что-то на лице?

— Да, вот тут, — указала девушка на правый уголок губ Люцио и, привстав на носочки, поцеловала его туда. — Теперь всё чисто.

— Спасибо. Пора идти, а то гости заждались, но сначала… — мягко поцеловав будущую жену в губы, граф отстранился и, взяв её руки в свои, заговорил:

— Ты не представляешь насколько я благодарен небесам за то, что они послали мне тебя. Я люблю тебя, Сана, и просто до конца не могу осознать то, что ты согласилась выйти за меня.

— Будешь так много болтать — передумаю, — искренний шок Люцио крайне позабавил девушку и она рассмеялась. — Пойдём, пришла пора блистать!

Мягко держа золотую руку в своей, Сана уверенно шагала по коридорам к бальному залу, держась как настоящая королева. Все страхи отошли на второй план, а переживания затихли с приходом Люцио. То, что он будет рядом и всегда будет защищать её кто бы перед ним ни был, вселяло уверенность. С ним она готова быть кем угодно, ведь он полюбит её любую, главное не бояться.

Тяжёлые двери медленно отворились, являя гостям виновников сего вечера. Оба в чёрно-золотых одеждах, идеально гармонирующих друг с другом, Сана и Люцио сами по себе излучали ауру, вселяющую благоговейный трепет. В толпе чародейка заметила две рыжие макушки — Пашу и Джулиана, и, поймав их взгляды, кивнула им. Мюриэля на торжестве жизни Люцио ждать не приходилось, но всё же Сана надеялась увидеть ещё одно знакомое лицо. Неужели он не пришёл?

— Первый танец! Кавалеры приглашают дам! — объявил мастер церемоний и Люцио, склонившись в полупоклоне, протянул девушке руку:

— Подарите мне первый танец, миледи.

— С удовольствием, — вложив в его ладонь свою, она стала в стойку, ожидая музыку. Этот танец она почти месяц разучивала с Джулианом, вальсируя в библиотеке, чтобы сегодня не ударить в грязь лицом.

Стоило мелодии разрушить немое ожидание, как граф не раздумывая увлёк возлюбленную в центр зала. По технике Сана даже превзошла его, но всё же не это беспокоило Люцио. Почти весь танец его партнёрша крутила головой из стороны в сторону, высматривая кого-то и лишь иногда обращая внимание на него самого. Ближе к концу танца она оставила свои тщетные попытки и немного поникла, что не могло не напрячь Люцио. Сегодня всё должно быть идеально, в первую очередь для самой Саны.

— Что случилось?

— Азра не пришёл. Хотя он изначально ничего мне не обещал, но я надеялась, что он появится… — музыканты доиграли, делая паузу перед вторым танцем, но Люцио не отпустил девушку после поклона. — Что?

— Повернись, — в голосе Люцио не было ни ненависти, ни злости, но в глазах замер леденящий душу холод.

Медленно повернувшись назад, Сана наткнулась на как всегда смеющийся взгляд фиолетовых глаз среди толпы. В ярких цветастых одеждах, привезённых когда-то из Нопала, Азра выделялся среди всех. Поймав взгляд ученицы, маг неспешно подошёл к ней, но обратился к Люцио:

— Позволите мне украсть вашу невесту на один танец? — несмотря на учтивый тон Альназара, Сана чувствовала исходящую от него неприязнь к графу.

— Как-то неприлично отказывать в такой просьбе. Прошу, — он мягко, но не сводя глаз с Азры, переложил её руку в руку мага и отступил на пару шагов.

— Благодарю, — кивнул парень и в этот момент заиграла новая мелодия*. — Здравствуй, Сана. Ты очень красива сегодня.

В голос мага вернулась привычная девушке теплота, но помимо неё она расслышала отчётливые нотки грусти.

— Я уже думала, что ты не придёшь, — понуро опустила голову чародейка, двигаясь шаг в шаг с учителем.

— Как же я мог пропустить столь важное событие в жизни дорогого мне человека. Я даже подарок тебе принёс, — из рукава парня показался красивый серебряный браслет, украшенный опалами и другими камнями, названий которых она не знала, и ловко соскользнул с его руки на её.

Внезапно у девушки закружилась голова, и пользуясь прикрытием толпы, Азра прижал её к себе поближе. Перед глазами периодически возникали чёрные пятна и единственное, в чём Сана была уверена, что, пока она с Азрой ничего, ей не страшно. Однако, слова, которые учитель прошептал ей, склонившись к ней, выбили чародейку из с трудом налаженного душевного равновесия:

_Baby we built this house_

_On memories_

_Take my picture now_

_Shake it til you see it._

_And when your fantasies_

_Become your legacy_

_Promise me a place_

_In your house of memories._

В голове, вторя словам Азры, появлялись воспоминания об обеих её жизнях: о том, как они познакомились, когда она была всего лишь безымянной танцовщицей в Нопале; о первом совместном путешествии по реалмам, когда она достигла нужного уровня мастерства; о тихих вечерах у огня камина в магазине, когда Азра возвращался из путешествий; то, как он терпеливо её учил всему мастерству заново…

Но внезапно её воспоминания сменились воспоминаниями Азры: она ощутила его боль, когда он стоял в Лазарете, осознавая, что от его дорогой Саны остался лишь пепел; ритуал, в процессе которого он воскресил её и отдал ей половину своего сердца; признание в любви, которое он стёр из её памяти перед своим уходом, чтобы не ранить её чувств.

И последнее видение её окончательно добило: она видела саму себя в отражении зеркала, но… Это была не настоящая Сана. Вычурные одежды, холодный пронзительный взгляд, утративший доверие ко всем и ко всему. Но в другом зеркале отражалась настоящая она — такая живая и весёлая, как сейчас, не обременённая ответственностью по управлению страны, беззаботная счастливая девушка.

Когда она очнулась, Азры уже рядом не было, а над ней склонился Люцио, явно сильно напуганный. Стоило ей открыть глаза, как он сгрёб её в охапку, прижимая невесту к груди.

— Слава богу, ты пришла в себя. Что случилось? — держа чародейку за плечи, граф отстранился и внимательно посмотрел на её побледневшее лицо.

— Я просто перенервничала, — слабо улыбнулась Сана, судорожно бегая взглядом по толпе.

_Я не хочу этого всего! Это не мой мир! Почему я была такой слепой и глупой? Сколько боли я причинила ему? Я не смогу так жить, и Люцио из этой пучины меня не вытащит, потому что для него такой мир привычен. Мне… Мне нужно исправить свою ошибку. Я должна найти Азру!_

— Я хочу побыть одна! Прости, — вырвавшись из рук Люцио, она сломя голову побежала к выходу из бального зала, утирая слёзы стыда с лица. Память услужливо подкидывала все улыбки, смех и даже слёзы Альназара, которые она заставала всего несколько раз, но причин которых он никогда не объяснял.

— Сана! — окликнул её Джулиан, глядя на Люцио, который следом за ней пробирался сквозь толпу танцующих, тщетно пытаясь догнать её.

Не слыша никого вокруг себя, под стук каблуков по мраморному полу, который вторил ударам её сердца, Сана спешила в сад, по дороге даже немного истерично расплетая причёску, сбрасывая вычурные заколки на пол и распуская золотые пряди. Немного очищающей магии — и макияж, добавляющей ей несколько лет, остался лишь воспоминанием в памяти людей. Туфли полетели прочь куда-то далеко вниз в кусты, когда чародейка, стоя на веранде, стянула с себя ненавистные каблуки.

Босые ноги спешно меняли ступеньку за ступенькой, а холод мрамора, щекочущий ступни, добирался и до души. Сана боялась не успеть, боялась вообще всего, но будущее, эта столь пугающая перспектива превратиться лишь в тень самой себя, правя рядом с Люцио, ужасала её больше всего. Дыхание начало сбиваться, платье мешало двигаться, стражи сопровождали будущую графиню недоумёнными взглядами, сразу же бросаясь в ту сторону, откуда она прибежала, чтобы понять причину всего происходящего.

— Граф?! — один из стражников в коридоре наткнулся на потерянного и запыхавшегося Люцио.

— Где Сана?! — схватил за грудки стража блондин, безумным взглядом прожигая в нём дыру.

— Побежала в сад!

— Сана!..

***

— Ты всё-таки пришла ко мне, — Азра задумчиво водил рукой по воде, сидя на бортике фонтана.

— Прости меня, Азра! Прости, что все эти годы я не замечала твоих чувств, причиняла боль, хотя ты столько для меня сделал! Я не хочу, чтобы ты был только моим воспоминанием! — по щекам чародейки побежали горькие слёзы, и она была готова рухнуть на колени, которые и так подкашивались, но две крепкие загорелые руки удержали её и прижали магу.

— Все мы совершаем ошибки, Сана. Главное — вовремя их осознать и сделать верный выбор, ведь так? — девушка не видела, но на лице мага появилась довольно жёсткая усмешка. — Пойдём со мной, я покажу тебе магический мир во всей его красе.

— Но я должна… — Сана поняла, что Люцио из тех людей, которые не переносят измен от любимых, поэтому проще исчезнуть без следа. — Хорошо, идём.

Всё так же обнимая девушку, Альназар ступил с ней на бортик, готовый прямо сейчас исчезнуть с ней и настраивая портал. По фиолетовым глазам на секунду прошёл тёмно-розовый отблеск, который исчез, стоило магу увидеть Люцио, уже вытаскивающего меч из ножен.

— Сана! — окликнул невесту граф, но маг, по-садистски улыбаясь, не позволил ей повернуться и упал спиной вперёд в фонтан, утаскивая девушку за собой. Одновременно с плеском воды в фонтан, в место, где была голова Азры, влетел арбалетный болт. — Сана!

Люцио рухнул на колени около бортика и опустошённым взглядом сверлил воду, пока его внимание не привлекла сестра Джулиана, бесстыдно отвесив ему пощёчину.

— Возьмите себя в руки, граф! Она дала вам зеркало, по которому вы можете друг друга видеть! Где оно?

— Оно… Оно со мной! — пошарив рукой в кармане брюк, мужчина вытащил небольшое зеркальце в серебряной оправе. Сконцентрировавшись на образе невесты, Люцио на время прикрыл глаза, пока из зеркала не раздался душераздирающий крик…

***

— Что это? Азра, где мы? — девушка сделала пару шагов вперёд, оглядываясь по сторонам и осознавая, что реальность вокруг постоянно меняется.

— А ты не узнаёшь? — раздался до ужаса знакомый чародейке голос, приморозивший её к месту. — Даже не посмотришь на меня, Сана?

— Не может быть… Мы же тебя уничтожили… Превратили в камень, — голос Саны дрожал, а мозг тщетно пытался найти пути отступления, но она оказалась в ловушке. — Азра, почему?..

— Почему?! Ты ещё спрашиваешь «почему» после всего, что я тебе показал?! — маг встал перед ученицей, глядя ей в лицо, а аура его пульсировала красным цветом, с каждой вспышкой цепляя чародейку и тысячами невидимых иголочек впиваясь ей в кожу. — Я был готов принять исход любого из твоих любовных притязаний, но не его! Я никогда не прощу Люцио и ненавижу тебя, потому что ты отдала то сердце, которое **_я_** дал тебе, этому ублюдку!

— Ты настолько сильно его обидела, что его ненависть волной прокатилась по всем реалмам и разбудила меня. Или ты думала, что испуганный мальчишка с золотой рукой и мечом и девчонка, умеющая разбивать мои цепи, смогут уничтожить хозяина одного из параллельных миров?

— Дьявол, что на счёт твоей части сделки? — холодно спросил маг, отвернувшись от чародейки, будто та стала для него пустым местом.

— Я не трону реалм Мага, так и быть, пусть этот прохвост смотрит на падение мира, — снисходительно ответил Дьявол, глядя в фиолетовые глаза. — Можешь жить там со своими близкими.

— Не слушай его, Азра! Это всё уловка! — попыталась дотянутся до Альназара Сана, но её тут же по рукам и ногам связало цепями.

— Я всегда исполняю свою часть сделки, девчонка! — глаза Дьявола сменили цвет с красного на чёрный.

— Тогда я пошёл, мне здесь больше делать нечего. Хотя нет, — Азра сел на корточки около рухнувшей на колени девушки и приподнял её лицо за подбородок. — А ведь всё могло быть иначе выбери ты меня. Я же говорил, что сделать верный выбор можно сделать лишь единожды. Ты совершила роковую ошибку, Сана, и она будет стоить жизни всем, кого ты любишь. Живи свои последние минуты с этой мыслью.

Внезапно браслет на руке по воле мага поднялся до плеча, впился девушке в плечо и сжимался до тех пор, пока рука не упала вместе с ним на каменный пол. Душераздирающий крик эхом заскакал по залам дворца Дьявола, а Сана жалела, что не потеряла сознание от боли.

— Теперь вы точно с Люцио идеальная пара, абсолютно одинаковые, — внезапно маг встрепенулся, ощутив чужое присутствие. — Ты отдала ему моё зеркало? Ну, конечно…

Сана успела увидеть, как аура Азры разгорается пожаром, а перед ней появляется зеркало в полный рост, в котором отчётливо видно Люцио, поражённого увиденным в маленьком зеркальце, Джулиана, кричащего что-то Паше, и сбегающихся в сад стражей.

— Наблюдай за тем, как умирает реальный мир, моя милая, и моли о смерти, — с этими словами Азра отправил ей воздушный поцелуй, покидая реалм Дьявола и оставляя девушку перед зеркалом.

— Этой крови достаточно… — усмехнулся Дьявол. — Реальности конец. Но от людей я избавлюсь по-особенному…

В зеркале всё внезапно загорелось, казалось, что в огне был даже воздух. С трудом можно было отследить, где были люди, но вот одно за одним в отражении начали появляться умирающие в пламени друзья. Паша, Джулиан… И Люцио. Его смерть зеркало показало во всех деталях, не пропуская ни единой сцены агонии графа. Сана не знала в какой момент, но по её лицу потекли слёзы. Но судя по привкусу металла на губах и языке, они были кровавыми.

— Сана… — раздалось едва слышное с той стороны зеркала и это стало её концом.

Бездыханное тело девушки рухнуло набок, глаза практически сразу затянулись мутно-кровавой плёнкой, на лице остались кровавые дорожки от слёз, ведь сердце просто не выдержало увиденного.

— Земля тебе пухом, Азра Альназар… — покинув свой реалм, Дьявол остановился у бездыханного тела белокурого мага, застрявшего в реалме Смерти. — У вас же было одно сердце на двоих, ты должен был её беречь, как зеницу ока, но твоя ненависть к графу оказалась сильнее. И решение поддаться ей — твоя роковая ошибка…


End file.
